Machine Type Communications (MTC) or Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications refers to technologies that allow devices to communicate with no or little human intervention. MTC devices store data, and transmit the data to other MTC devices or an MTC server over a network, such as a cellular network. For example, an MTC device may be attached to a gas or electric meter, and the MTC device periodically (e.g., weekly, monthly, etc.) transmits a meter reading to an MTC server, such as at the utility company.
The amount of data exchanged between MTC devices is typically very small, such as less than a few bytes. Because MTC devices send or receive only small amounts of data, the exchanges of data are considered “small data transmissions”. The amount that is considered “small” may depend on individual network operators.
MTC continue to increase over core networks. Thus, efficient use of network resources to provide MTC is important to network operators.